coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4182 (23rd April 1997)
Plot Jamie is disgusted but Tricia is thrilled when Terry spends the night with her. Vera hopes Terry will settle down now he has a family. Ashley is alarmed to hear Don is going to be treated mentally. He worries about all the household bills. Terry assures Tricia he's going to take his responsibilities seriously but she assures him she's not after a big commitment unless he's really certain he wants one. Ashley worries that if he doesn't pay the bills he'll be homeless. He tells Fred about Don confessing to him he burnt the factory down and wonders if he should go to the police. Fred advises him to forget all about it. Tricia introduces Ray Thorpe to Terry. She tells Ray that now Terry is back she needs time to think. Ray tells her she's making a mistake if she stays with Terry. Kevin finds Natalie's attention embarrassing. Mavis tells Wilf Gaskell she wants to give the allotment up. Wilf tells her about his wife Joan dying and how much the allotment helped him get over her. Angie is uncomfortable when Chris brings a girl, Mandy Phillips, home for sex. Alma braves the Rovers, refusing to hide away at home. Tricia breaks down and admits to Ray that she doesn't know what she's doing. Chris is pleased when Angie calls him inconsiderate over Mandy as he realises she's jealous. Jack is upset to hear that Don is in a mental hospital. Natalie tells Kevin all about her husband and how he mistreated her. Kevin feels uncomfortable when she tells him she knows they're going to be friends. When Tricia tells Ray she loves Terry he begs her to forget him and move out of the Rovers. He tells her it's obvious she wants Terry more than him and feels sorry for the children. Terry hunts for the Rovers' cash box. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow Guest cast *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker *Wilf Gaskell - James Garbutt *Mandy Phillips - Suranne Jones Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Ray Thorpe's house - Hallway and living room Notes *Suranne Jones makes a pre-Karen Phillips appearance as her namesake Mandy Phillips. *This episode was broadcast at 6.50pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angie comes home to a surprise. Tricia has a difficult choice to make. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,860,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Angie Freeman (about Natalie Horrocks): "She looks like one of those women that goes round with no knickers on, you know... just for the secret thrill." Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns